Do Ya Thing
by XMoonWolf
Summary: Aún cuando tu mañana empiece pésima y te recorra un horrible Deja Vú, no te desanimes, ya que siempre va a haber alguien que pueda alegrarte el día.


**Do Ya Thing**

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana y todos los habitantes de un edificio de unos 4 pisos se hallaban descansando plácidamente.

Bueno uno se encontraba durmiendo en el techo del edificio debido a que su tamaño aún no era el adecuado como para poder dormir en una cama como el resto de sus amigos, pero tenía que aceptar que aún no había vuelto a un tamaño al que se le pueda considerar "normal" y por lo tanto debía aguardar algún tiempo para volver a entrar en una habitación con una cómoda cama.

Al menos él quería una cama, porque otro integrante de aquel particular grupo no se sabía en qué dormía, si quiera se sabía si dormía, lo único que se puede suponer es que vivía la vida de la manera que a él se le antoje.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar proveniente de la habitación del 4° piso, la habitación de dónde provenía era un completo desastre, la ropa se encontraba regada por todas partes y lo mismo con los zapatos, había objetos de toda clase repartidos en todo el piso, pero al habitante parecía no incomodarle, en la cama se podía ver como una silueta se abría paso de entre el montón de frazadas y ropa que se hallaban encima de esta, se podía distinguir una cabellera azul cielo y unos ojos negros como el espacio, este era el ya muy conocido cantante de GoRiLLaZ 2-D, al cual se le podía ver en su semblante un tremendo cansancio, pero este se dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la plácida y reconfortante cama.

Se sentó por un momento en el borde del colchón para respirar un poco, luego se intentó ponerse de pie para dirigirse al baño pero se tambaleaba, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que en cualquier momento se caería y se estamparía contra el piso, al llegar al baño se dispuso a saciar un llamado de la naturaleza que ningún hombre resiste, pero durante este tiempo no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de Deja Vú, eso provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, al dirigirse al lavamanos, abrió el gabinete de las medicinas para buscar un frasco de sus, ya muy conocidas, píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, tomó el frasco y al abrirlo no pudo evitar sentir pánico, ¡Se le habían acabado!, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar e ir a la tienda más tarde para comprar más.

Al cerrar el gabinete se miró un momento en el espejo, le había ocurrido mucho dolor de todo tipo a lo largo de su vida, el accidente que provocó que su cabello se tornara de un color anormal, los 2 accidentes que Murdoc le había causado provocando que sus ojos se dañaran, aunque estos accidentes no le habían causado problemas a la vista (Cosa clínicamente imposible), le molestaba, ya que aunque lo intentara, jamás iba a poder tener una vida normal, inclusive en sus 2 intentos de tenerla jamás lo consiguió, y esto era no solo por su apariencia, sino que su fama que había logrado en GoRiLLaZ también tuvo mucho que ver.

Por una parte todas las chicas morían sólo por tratar de que él les dirigiera la palabra, pero a él eso no le interesaba, sólo quería encontrar a esa chica especial, esa que lo apoye en los momentos más duro, que lo aliente, que lo llene de confianza, e incluso una vez pensó haberla encontrado, pero se equivocó totalmente.

Recordó aquel tiempo en que Paula había sido su novia, durante esos tiempos él fue feliz, aunque sea sólo por unos meses, pero se sintió feliz, y luego vio cómo ella lo había olvidado así sin más, y solo por esa cosa a la que se le podía llamar humano llamado Murdoc, eso de verdad le había lastimado, pero salió adelante, y eso era lo que importaba.

Miró su cepillo de dientes, no entendía por qué, pero algo le decía que iba a necesitar lavarse los dientes, por este hecho el cantante decidió oler su para verificar el porqué de esa necesidad, y tan solo hacer ese acto casi se desmaya, que había cenado, ha ya recordaba, se sentó en la sala a ver la tele mientras comía todo tipo de comida chatarra y lo peor es que comía solo frituras que te dejaban un aliento asesino, por este hecho el cantante no lo pensó 2 veces y se dispuso a desaparecer ese asqueroso aliento de su boca.

Al salir del baño, 2-D comenzó a lanzar más ropa por todas partes, al terminar ya se había vestido, llevaba unas Converse que su amigo Jamie Hewllet le había regalado, originalmente eran unas converse blancas, pero le había dibujado a la banda encima en blanco y negro, dándole un nuevo estilo, se colocó unos pantalones negros y una playera negra con un logo de un dragón japonés blanco, no entendía por qué le había dado por usar esa ropa, normalmente él sólo se ponía lo primero que le parecía estar limpio.

Bueno, solo se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, estaba hambriento, las hamburguesas y frituras no eran algo que pudieran mantener al cuerpo tanto tiempo, cuando llegó al segundo piso miró una puerta que llevaba varias calcomanías, recordó que su amiga Noodle siempre pegaba una nueva cada vez que volvía de compras.

Se dispuso a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de si su amiga ya se encontraba despierta, al abrir la puerta comenzó a ver la habitación de la nipona, para él, ella era la más normal de GoRiLLaZ, puesto que su habitación nunca estaba completamente ordenada, pero era la más ordenada, debía ser en parte porque ella era mujer.

Cuando llegó a la cama, pudo divisar a Noodle, la cual se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, no pudo evitar enternecerse al verla, no pudo evitar sentirse como un imbécil, ¿Que él había pasado mucho sufrimiento?, lo que él había vivido no se comparaba nada a lo que le había tocado vivir a ella, le sorprendió bastante el verla tan tranquila después de todo lo que había pasado, claro, después de torturar a Murdoc, sin matarlo, por todo lo que le había hecho, había vendido su vida por salvar la suya, ¡La vendió!, ¡A su propia hija!, bueno no propia, pero era muy cercana, no podía creer a dónde llegaba el egoísmo de ese ogro, y lo más increíble es que Noodle lo trata como antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, bueno, si ella lo perdonó, bien por ella, pero 2-D no le iba a perdonar.

Ya se había quedado ahí parado demasiado tiempo, sus pensamientos lo había llevado a otra parte, cuando se disponía a salir, notó como ella sonreía en sueños, esto le causó ternura y al mismo tiempo otro Deja Vú, cerró la puerta suavemente para no despertar a la nipona.

En el pasillo vio otra puerta, debía de ser la del baño, se dispuso a abrirla, cuando recordó a qué venían tantas sensaciones de repetición, todo le pasaba como aquella mañana de "Do Ya Thing", decidió no hacer lo mismo, la última vez le causó mucho asco, vio la puerta de Murdoc abierta, no pudo evitar tener algo de miedo, ¿Cómo lograba él volver tan siniestras las habitaciones en donde dormía? Decidió sólo ir a desayunar, ya que si lo despertaba, solo conseguiría que lo golpease de nuevo.

Al bajar por las escaleras, vio cómo el satanista ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras en su silla móvil, 2-D solo rodó los ojos, hasta para eso era flojo, antes de bajar, quiso ver la sala para ver en qué estado la había dejado, se sorprendió mucho al ver que esta se encontraba perfectamente limpia, alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar la sala, eso no pudo evitar dejar algo pensativo a 2-D, solo miró a Sun Moon Star que se encontraba leyendo el diario sentado en el sofá.

Al disponerse salir de la sala, vio un pequeño peluche en una mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá, era un pequeño osito color rosa, debido a sus largos dedos, el oso no pasaba de ser más grande de su dedo índice, lo guardó en su bolsillo, seguramente era de Noodle.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, vio que Murdoc aún seguía a la mitad de esta, y 2-D siempre tenía que estar pendiente de él, siempre acostumbraba golpearlo o provocar que cayera de algún lugar, así que se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared, pero al llegar a estar junto a Murdoc, este instintivamente hizo como si lo fuera a morder, pero solo lo hacía para intimidar a 2-D, lo cual lograba con éxito, 2-D sólo se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared para que no lo alcance y saltó rápidamente los escalones sobrantes, vio como Murdoc con una expresión como diciendo _"Como si valiera la pena"_, cosa que enfadó a 2-D, pero solo bajó ya que el hambre le ganaba, pero iba maldiciendo entre dientes, eso lo sorprendió, él no solía hacer eso.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió una gabinete para buscar pan, y se alegró al no encontrar a ese amigo que Murdoc había invitado aquel día, sacó el pan y se dispuso a ponerlo en la tostadora, bostezaba mientras colocaba su desayuno a preparar, iba pensando en qué haría después de comer, lo único que quería era salir a caminar, y de paso, comprar sus píldoras, el pan salió del tostador, pero 2-D no estaba contento con lo que veía.

El pan estaba quemado, el tostador debió haberse descompuesto, y lo peor es que había caído encima de las orejas cortadas que solo Dios sabe por qué Murdoc las deja siempre ahí, ni si quiera tiene sentido el hecho de que tenga orejas cortadas en un plato, tomó las tostadas y una oreja se les había pegado, cosa que el cantante no notó.

Al colocar las tostadas en un plato, 2-D se dirigió al refrigerador, sonrió al ver que tampoco se encontraba ahí el tipo del que no se enteró ni su nombre, tomó un envase de leche y un paquete de mantequilla (Con nada iba a quitar el quemado), al sentarse en la mesa, tomó el diario que se hallaba junto a él y decidió leerlo, pero al sentir un gran ruido proveniente de su estómago, solo leyó las tiras cómicas, pensó que nuevamente vería esa tira de GoRiLLaZ que siempre le mentía, así que no sentía mucho entusiasmo.

Al Comenzar a leer, se sorprendió al ver en la primera casilla a Noodle, pero no era agradable la escena:

_**2-D se hallaba leyendo el diario**_

_**Algo le llama la atención y decide ver qué es.**_

_**Noodle está para en la puerta de la cocina con una cara de ira que él jamás había llegado a imaginar que podía tener.**_

_**Se acerca a él y le grita - **_**¡Eres un completo idiota!**_**– Mientras le daba una bofetada que jamás se le borraría de la mente.**_

_**Noodle pasa de largo.**_

_**Toma una chaqueta y sale de la casa.**_

2-D sintió dentro de él miedo, jamás podría haberse imaginado una escena así con Noodle, y mucho menos que ella sea quien le pegue sin motivo, solo sacudió la cabeza para dejar el diario a un lado y desayunar, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la cara enojado de Murdoc, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?, se le veía realmente furioso.

-Ho-Hola Mu-Murdoc, Bue-enos días – Intentó decir el cantante, pero el miedo lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Face-ache! ¡¿Qué demonios hacían TUS zapatos en el pasillo?! ¡Hiciste que me tropezara y cayera!

-No lo sé Murdoc, y-yo solo estuve comiendo anoche y al… subir… me quité… los zapatos – El cantante se dio una palmada en la frente al recordar la tontería que había hecho.

Pero eso no le bastó a Murdoc, y con una rápido movimiento le dio una zape al cantante con el zapato, tal y de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella mañana, se dispuso a retirarse e ir a otra habitación y al estar en el umbral de la puerta volvió su vista al cantante para verlo de manera amenazadora.

2-D solo bajó la mirada para oír el gran estruendo del portazo que Murdoc dio, miró las tostadas en el plato frente a él y recién notó la oreja que se había pegado a su desayuno, él solo la miró con cansancio mientras pasaba por su cabeza: "_Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda_, sí claro…", pensó mientras rodaba los ojos – "A veces no sé ni para qué me levanto de la cama" – siguió pensando el cantante.

Volteó su cabeza al oír enérgicos pasos bajando por la escalera, se giró para ver de quién eran, y se sorprendió al ver a Noodle, la cual llevaba una gran sonrisa, cosa que lo dejó muy extrañado, ella siempre tenía una actitud alegre con sus amigos, pero nunca tanto. Y su manera de vestir también le sorprendió, llevaba unos jeans negros, unas Converse color negras con unas agujetas rosas, una playera rosa algo holgada con varias palabras en japonés impresas de color blanco y se había peinado de la misma manera que hacía ya 7 años.

-Buenos días 2-D-San – Lo saludó ella acercándose a él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que inevitablemente provocó un leve sonrojo en 2-D - ¿Vas a algún lado? – Preguntó ella ojeando de pies a cabeza al cantante, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-N-No Noodle, solo me vestí así y ya – Dijo algo nervioso, nunca la vio así, a sus ojos esteba muy linda – Y tú, ¿Vas a algún lado? – Preguntó haciéndose referencia a lo arreglada que estaba.

-La verdad no, solo sentí, no sé, solo me vestí así – Dijo ella con simplicidad acercándose al gabinete para sacar una caja con sus cereales favoritos, luego se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar algo, y ya que 2-D no le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento adivinó qué era lo que buscaba.

-Aquí está – Dijo agitando el envase de leche en la mano, la nipona solo se dirigió a él recibiendo el envase de leche que este le tendía para luego darle otro beso en la mejilla que provocó otro sonrojo esta vez un poco más intenso en el cantante – Ay, este tacaño nunca entiende - Dijo mirando el plato de 2-D.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó él al no entender a qué se refería.

-Lo que pasa es que hace un par de días en la cena, no tenía mucha hambre, así que decidí prepararme solo unas tostadas, pero al terminar, Murdoc vino ya muy pasado de copas y, en uno de sus movimientos idiotas, tiró el tostador al suelo, vi que este tuvo un corto circuito debido al golpe, y le dije que cuando estuviera mejor fuera a comprar otro, pero aún con la ridícula cantidad de dinero de la que disponemos, este nunca fue a comprar otro, tacaño – Dijo para finalizar la nipona.

-Vaya, le arruina el día a más de uno – Pensó 2-D en voz alta, pero Noodle si lo oyó, sabía que a Murdoc le encantaba hacer sentir mal a pobre cantante.

Suspiró y buscó algo en uno de los gabinetes de abajo, para luego volver a levantarse con una caja que traía la foto de un tostador – Lo bueno es que sé cómo es él y vengo preparada – Dijo ella sacando el artefacto del empaque y colocándolo en el lugar donde se hallaba el anterior.

2-D vio cómo ella se tomaba la molestia de ponerle otras tostadas a preparar, él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ante eso, miró cómo ella tomaba lugar en la silla contraria a la suya y vaciaba sus cereales en un gran tazón para después verter la leche encima, 2-D tomó un par de las piezas de pan que se hallaban en la mesa, luego tomó el frasco de la jalea de fresa y comenzó a untarla en las rebanadas que tenía, mientras hacía esto miraba a Noodle con una sonrisa, le había alegrado la mañana, pensó que le iba a ser como esa otra odiosa mañana de Do Ya Thing.

Oyó la campanilla del tostador y se dispuso a recoger las tostadas que su amiga le había colocado, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella fue la que se puso de pie y las tomó de la bandeja, él sólo la miraba sin entender mientras ella le ponía un poco de mantequilla a cada tostada del paquete que el cantante había dejado cerca a la tostadora, al terminar las colocó frente a 2-D.

Él la tomó del brazo delicadamente para acercarla, luego le depositó un suave beso en su tersa mejilla – _Gracias_ – Le susurró al oído antes de separarse, solo vio un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la nipona antes de que esta tomara lugar frente a él.

Comenzaron a disfrutar de su desayuno normalmente, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, pero lo extraño era que 2-D le daba unos que otros piropos a la nipona y ella solo se sonrojaba ante estos, y ni siquiera se inmutaba, solo se limitaba a sentirse alagada.

Pero hubo un momento en que Noodle tiró del gatillo ella sola, cualquiera que estuviera en la situación mental de 2-D abría hecho lo mismo, solo que 2-D no se hubiera imaginado eso de él mismo.

Ya casi acababan de desayunar, pero Noodle aún no se sentía satisfecha, así que tomó 2 piezas de pan y les untó jalea, para luego juntarlas en un solo sándwich, al dar el primer mordisco, a Noodle se le derramó una gota de jalea por uno de los costados de su sándwich y cayó en una de las descubiertas partes de su pecho, debido a lo holgada de la playera, ella pasó su dedo encima para tomar la jalea, y suavemente lo llevó a su boca, saboreando el dulce sabor que tenía.

El pobre 2-D casi se desmaya, esa escena lo había dejado sin aire, y al ver la gran sonrisa que había puesto Noodle, quedó como en un trance, no hablaba y mucho penos pensaba.

-2-D-San, ¿Adónde vas? – Dijo la nipona al ver que su amigo se había levantado de su asiento - ¿2-D? – Intentó llamarlo de nuevo al ver que se acercaba a ella – Stuart, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo agitando una mano enfrente del rostro del cantante, que se hallaba en frente de esta.

Noodle se sorprendió al ver que 2-D tiraba de su mano suavemente llamándola a ponerse de pie, al hacerlo, sintió que el cantante rodeaba su cintura con su brazo para acercarla más a él - ¿2-D-D? – Intentó una vez más inútilmente llamarlo, pero los nervios la dejaban paralizada, y al ver que una sonrisa se formaba en el hasta ahora inerte rostro del cantante, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la situación.

2-D comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de la japonesa, y ella involuntariamente también lo hizo, algo dentro de ella tomó el control y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

Ambos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzaron a sentir el suave tacto de sus labios, convirtiéndose en un lento beso, un beso que estaba lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que tal vez no hayan visto o no hayan querido aceptar, pero ahora esas mismas dudas se comenzaron a responder solas.

2-D volvió en sí, ya había vuelto en sí desde que tomó a Noodle de la cintura, pero no quería detenerse, no podía, y agradecía a Dios el haberse lavado los dientes, ya que esta hubiera sido una historia muy diferente de lo contrario.

Noodle tenía dudas en la cabeza, algunas como: ¿Por qué hago esto?, ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?, ¿Esto de verdad está pasando?, ¿Él de verdad me está besando?..., y así un sin fin de dudas que, a pesar de que la tenían algo preocupada, no la detuvieron en su acto, ella no podía, no quería parar, solo quería sentir a 2-D junto a ella, aún cuando sus movimientos eran algo torpes, eso no la detendría a seguir besándolo.

El beso a medida que avanzaba se volvía más apasionado, ambos estaban extasiados, pero como todo ser humano tenían que respirar, y ambos tuvieron que separarse, solo unos centímetros, por un momento para tomar el ansiado aire que les estaba haciendo falta, no se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban así 10 min.

Al separarse, 2-D recargó su frente en la de ella, Noodle levantó levemente la mirada para intentar ver su rostro, y vio que en el semblante del cantante se denotaba culpa, eso la extrañó, así que puso una de sus manos suavemente en la mejilla de 2-D para comenzar a acariciarla suavemente en señal de apoyo.

-_Esto está mal_ – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero por la cercanía la nipona lo escuchó perfectamente, 2-D levantó la mirada, miraba con tristeza esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que estaban posados en él, quería decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaban trabadas y no llegaba a emitir palabra, hasta que en un momento de firmeza logró articular palabra – Perdóname Noods – Le pidió él, intentando ver si ella le disculpaba.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó ella sin entender, ¿Por qué le pedía él disculpas?

-Por besarte – Dijo él tímidamente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, más bien debería darte las gracias – Al oír esto, el cantante elevó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la más linda sonrisa que le había dado hasta entonces la nipona, ¿Acaso le había dado las gracias? Ante esto la nipona se acercó al oído izquierdo de 2-D para susurrarle lo que posiblemente fue lo más importante que ella le pudo haber dicho a 2-D en su vida – Gracias por ser mi primer beso 2-D-San… Te amo.

Aquella simple y corta frase le había dado un vuelco total a la cabeza de 2-D, no sabía si sentirse basura o el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero fue en el momento en que sintió cómo Noodle unió suavemente sus labios una vez más que lo asimiló, ella siempre había estado allí, ella siempre le apoyó, ella siempre, le ayudó, y él peor que imbécil decía que los accidentes no le habían afectados la vista, y había estado tan ciego como para no ver algo tan obvio.

2-D comenzó a corresponder el beso apegándola aún más a él, y ella deslizó delicadamente sus delicados brazos por el algo distante cuello del cantante, aún con los cambios que había tenido, aún no llegaba a ser tan alta, lo más que se podría decir es que le llegaba a los hombros (La verdad no estoy seguro, aún no sale en un video como para saber qué estatura tendría comparada con la de 2-D).

2-D no podía disfrutar más de la cercanía con la que tenía a Noodle, ella le amaba, y eso lo hacía feliz, y esta vez, COMPLETAMENTE feliz, aún cuando ella fuera…

-2-D-San, ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó ella preocupada al ver que el cantante terminaba el beso.

-No puedo hacerte esto Noods – Le susurró él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Noods, recuerda, yo soy 12 años mayor, piensa en qué dirán de ti – Esto dejó sorprendida a la nipona.

-¿De verdad te importa lo que piensen de ti? – Le preguntó, no había asimilado por completo la frase de 2-D.

-No, nunca me importó lo que pensaran de mí, jamás lo hice, lo que me importa es el cómo te hará ver a ti el estar con un viejo como yo.

-Tonto – Le dijo ella juguetonamente – 1º, no eres viejo, solo mayor, y 2º eso no me importa – Dijo comenzando a acercarse al rostro del cantante – Solo me importa que este momento no acabe.

-Te amo – Fue lo último que 2-D logró decir al ver que Noodle casi se le terminaba de acercar al rostro, pero al oír esas palabras, Noodle no pudo evitar quedarse estática, solo comenzó a sonreír, pero eso no iba a impedirle al cantante besarla.

Ambos comenzaron a expresarse todo lo que sentían con una sola acción, no había necesidad de palabras, las únicas 2 palabras que eran necesarias para decirse lo que sentían eran: "Te amo", 2 simples palabras que cambiaban las vidas de muchas personas en el mundo, y ellos no eran la excepción.

Al sentir que ya sus pulmones no daban más se separaron, recargaron sus frentes en la del otro, intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones, y sin contar que sus labios estaban algo irritados, Noodle le dedicó una última sonrisa a 2-D, el cual le dio un suave, tierno y último beso en los labios.

Al separarse Noodle tomó de la mano a 2-D - ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? – Le preguntó ella sonriente.

-Tenía pensado salir a caminar – Le informó el cantante – Y de paso ir a comprarme más píldoras para el dolor de cabeza – La nipona solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

-Bueno, te acompaño – Dijo ella tomándolo de a mano – Pero tienes que prometerme que intentarás dejarlas – Le condicionó Noodle usando su dedo índice, y su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al ver que 2-D se lo puso a pensar, en verdad parecía haber una guerra en su cabeza - ¡2-D! – Le gritó juguetonamente dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Está bien, está bien, intentaré dejarlas – Dijo acercándose a ella – Pero necesitaré otra medicina – Dijo antes de darle un último beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta junto a su ahora novia Noodle.

Al salir ambos comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido en el tiempo en que no se habían visto, como la pasaron y cosas así.

Russel, que ya había despertado, los miró con una sonrisa en la cara desde el techo del edificio – Bueno, si no la trata bien, yo mismo lo haré sufrir tirándole esto encima – Dijo él dando unos suaves tirones a la cadena del ancla de la isla molino de Noodle.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, sé que muchos están pensando: "Qué cursi es este chico", pero solo así logré hacer que mi fic encajara de la manera en que lo esperaba.**

**Es mi primer fic acerca de GoRiLLaZ, espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
